


【焉之】晚安芝芝

by vitaminism



Category: yao - Fandom, 焉之
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Kudos: 1





	【焉之】晚安芝芝

“……姐姐？”  
敲开邻居家的门之前焉栩嘉想了很久要说什么，能不能借我一下高二的课本？这样会不会太生硬了？  
他从冰箱里拿了杯牛奶“姐姐，能把你的高二的书借我一下……吗？”  
可惜来开门的是个不认识的人。  
“找谁？”  
没穿上衣的男人胳膊上的纹身看着有一点点吓人，像是被打扰了睡眠而很不爽地瞪着他的眼睛也凶的很。  
“呃”  
焉嘉往后退了一步看了看门牌，没错啊？“我找夏芝芝”  
他说，“我来找她借一下书”  
“哦”  
那人皱着眉头像是有点困惑地挠了挠头，然后对着里面喊了一声，过了一会是踢踢踏踏的脚步声，一听就是夏芝芝没穿拖鞋，光着脚咚咚咚的从床上跳下来。

“哎呀是嘉嘉呀？”  
夏芝芝的态度可比那人好多了，她看一眼站在门外的焉栩嘉，又看一眼门神一样靠在门框上的男人，“肖凯中你神经啊，吓人家干什么啊？”  
然后她转过头来说，“你要哪些书啊？我要找一下”  
她对着焉栩嘉招招手，“你进来吧”

夏芝芝穿着白色的睡裙，黑色的头发乱糟糟的披在肩上，她肯定还没有梳头，焉栩嘉想，可她的头发看上去就像缎子一样，又黑又亮。  
“你在这里坐一下哦”  
夏芝芝家里焉栩嘉来过很多次，小时候来玩，长大了来她家吃饭或者一起写作业，所以焉栩嘉并不太感到拘谨——如果没有，没有那个叫肖凯中的男人的话。  
他坐在沙发上，看着夏芝芝钻进卧室里翻找书本，然后肖凯中也跟屁虫一样地跟进去，焉栩嘉能听到他在同夏芝芝低声说什么，然后被夏芝芝拍开他摸在她腰上，想要从睡裙的那个缝隙里往上钻地更深的手，“嘉嘉在外面呢！”  
——我都看见了，焉栩嘉把视线从那道门缝里飘来的时候想。

肖凯中走出来的时候夏芝芝没送她，他站在门口冲着夏芝芝飞吻，夏芝芝站起来胡乱地冲他挥手，让他快点走。  
然后肖凯中又走回去，抓住夏芝芝同他接了一个充斥着绵密水声的吻。  
他放开夏芝芝的时候又被夏芝芝狠狠的锤了几拳，但他好像一点都不痛的样子，笑嘻嘻的走了。  
焉栩嘉坐在沙发上，有点坐立难安地捏了捏他带来的牛奶，放在冰箱里的牛奶在空气里，杯壁上沁出了一层水珠。

“——嘉嘉！”  
夏芝芝站在他面前的时候焉栩嘉终于回过神来，“应该就这些啦”  
她穿的裙子不到膝盖，能看到膝盖上的红色痕迹，大概是刚才蹲在地上是磕出来的。  
“你要是还有别的要的话，来找我哦”  
焉栩嘉把牛奶递给她的时候夏芝芝很惊喜的样子，“谢谢你哦嘉嘉”  
“应该的”  
焉栩嘉抬起头，不知道该看哪里，“那我回去了，芝芝”  
——夏芝芝没有穿内衣，焉栩嘉甚至没有同夏芝芝说再见就逃也似的跑回家，像有什么怪物在后面追他一样，他靠在墙上喘着气想，她的乳头是粉红色的，还有，夏芝芝她知不知道她的睡裙真的很薄？

焉栩嘉听说过很多关于夏芝芝的传闻，有些是真的，有些简直离谱。  
夏芝芝很漂亮，她个子很高且瘦，腰细的即便穿s码裤子也需要用皮带紧紧扎上一圈，她可能是这个学校里最最不怕冷的女孩子，穿着勒出细细一把腰的校服裙在学校里奔跑的时候，有很多人会看她。  
漂亮的女孩子身边从来不会缺异性，焉栩嘉在回家的路上就看见过很多不同的男生走在夏芝芝的身边送她回来，他们都会站在小区的门口看着摇晃着裙角的夏芝芝走回去的背影看很久，焉栩嘉想，傻呆呆的。  
那天晚上焉栩嘉做了一个梦，梦里夏芝芝走到他身边拉住他的胳膊，笑嘻嘻地喊他嘉嘉，他想挣开，但又贪恋夏芝芝停留在他的肌肤上的温度——或许是因为空调的温度开的太低，然后夏芝芝踮起脚尖来在他的耳边说了些什么，他记不得夏芝芝说了什么内容，但在醒来后仍能清晰地记得她在自己耳边说话时，吹拂在耳垂上的、属于夏芝芝身上的那一点淡淡的香气，和她的黑色头发碰到自己的皮肤上的触感。  
他梦遗了，焉栩嘉抓着内裤冲进卫生间的时候心还在激烈的跳着，怦咚怦咚的。

又去找夏芝芝借习题册的时候，焉栩嘉在门口想了半天万一等会又是个他不认识的人来开门怎么办？不过在他想出来之前，夏芝芝已经开了门。  
“嘉嘉？”  
站在门口的男孩子苦恼地皱着眉头，愁眉苦脸地把自己愁成了一个小包子，“怎么啦？”  
又进去书房翻找的夏芝芝还在和人打着电话，“喂？你在门口等我一下哦”  
她说话的时候语气骄傲的像个颐气指使的小公主，焉栩嘉站在客厅中央佯装不在意地在心里想，那是不是夏芝芝的男朋友？  
“...这个”  
夏芝芝出来的时候手忙脚乱地差点没把手机摔在地上，焉栩嘉眼疾手快地替她捡起来，“刚才”  
他指指夏芝芝的手机，“是上次那个男生吗？”  
夏芝芝愣了一下，像是反应了一会上次那个男生指的是谁，然后才在焉栩嘉的脑袋上揉了一把，“不是的啦”  
她的气息笼在焉栩嘉的身上，像是在那个梦里一样，“那个是...”  
那个是什么人她也没有说清楚，和焉栩嘉走出单元门的时候她转过身来看着焉栩嘉，傍晚的那点点夕阳落在她的脸上，印的她化了妆的脸楚楚可怜地像是有钻石点缀在眼下。  
“怎么了吗？”焉栩嘉有点疑惑地问道，他以为夏芝芝忘了什么东西在家里没拿，可是夏芝芝只是凑过来，手在他的脑袋上胡乱地揉了一把，然后从台阶上跳下去，远远地同焉栩嘉说“拜拜~”  
焉栩嘉站在单元门口，看着夏芝芝往外跑去的背影，她的短裙好短，短到焉栩嘉能看到她蹦跳着往一个男孩子身上蹦去的时候露出来的黑色打底裤。  
白痴，他站在那里想，就不能淑女一点。

回到家的时候妈妈已经回来了，正在厨房里烧菜。  
焉栩嘉拿着书本进来，默不作声地回到房间里，用书蒙着头躺倒在了他的床上。  
树上的知了叫个不停，像是从来不会累，他把夏芝芝的作业本拿开，看见外面的那一角天，蓝色的苍茫天空像是被蒙上了一层淡红的色纸。

那个夏天焉栩嘉常常在傍晚时分站在窗口往下看，夏芝芝穿着各色各样的漂亮衣服，头发扎成高高的马尾，或者湿漉漉的披下来，像一道闪电划破沉闷的天空，或者像穿透了粘稠空气的一道惊雷，在这个炎热又干燥的夏天里让焉栩嘉喝下一杯又一杯的冰可乐，冰凉的杯壁上沁出一颗一颗的水珠，顺着他的手掌心往下滴。  
来接夏芝芝的男生几乎没有重复的，他们大多等在小区的门口，然后揽住晃着胳膊走过去的夏芝芝的腰，手放在她那细细的腰上，他们有时还会接吻，站在门口，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，夏芝芝的胸靠在对方的怀里，焉栩嘉远远地看着，有时候会想，夏芝芝的胸是什么样的？会很软吗？  
他做了一个又一个潮湿又旖旎的梦，在那些梦里他和夏芝芝做一些快乐的事情，然后在醒来后他去用洗衣液搓洗衣服的时候越来越熟练。  
有时候他路过那群在门口的大爷大妈时会听见他们的讨论， 说夏家的那个小姑娘不检点，天天打扮的不正经地同男孩子出去，更过分的话焉栩嘉并不想听见，所以他加快了步伐走过去，踢翻了他们堆在那里的菜。  
他往前跑去，觉得自己这样的举动有点坏，可是谁让他们说夏芝芝的坏话？  
夏芝芝就算是在外面卖的妓女，她也一定有她自己的理由。  
他无条件会替夏芝芝辩解，甚至在听到他妈妈说你以后不要老是去找夏芝芝的时候和妈妈吵了一架，夏芝芝不是那样的人，他想。  
他在一个又一个夜晚里抚慰着自己挺立着的欲望，眼前闪过的是夏芝芝在教学楼顶的天台坐在那个高年级的学长身上一耸一耸的画面——他认识那个学长，穿制服打领带，站在主席台上带着全体同学宣誓，说我们是祖国的栋梁，今天我以学校为荣，明天要学校以我为荣。可是现在他躺在地上，身下垫着他早上发言时候穿着的礼服。  
焉栩嘉拿着打扫卫生的工具站在那里尴尬地僵立着，不远处的夏芝芝穿着短裙，灰色的布料四散开堪堪遮住她的臀部，但她的内裤却在脚边，和她平日里说话的声音一样的嗓音黏糊糊地喘息着发出一声高过一声的呻吟，他看着学长的手抓住夏芝芝的腰，带动着她更加猛烈的晃动起来，然后夏芝芝撑不住趴下来，用黏糊糊的嗓音喊着“姚琛——”  
然后他听见他们的接吻声，黏糊糊的水声和肉体撞击的声音混杂在一起，和天台上的风一起从焉栩嘉的耳边飞过。  
焉栩嘉离开的时候想，她的确是个很贱的easy girl。

开学前他去把书还给夏芝芝，刚洗完头的女孩子穿着背心，漂亮的肩颈像是一只小天鹅出现在他面前。  
“...嘉嘉”  
焉栩嘉快走的时候，夏芝芝喊住了他，“你生日礼物想要什么？”  
焉栩嘉站在阴影里，像是想了很久，又像是脱口而出，“答应我一个要求”  
他往前走了一步，看着夏芝芝的眼睛，“无条件的那种”  
“嗯？”  
夏芝芝顿了顿，“好呀”

中午和同学们在学校里吃掉了一个蛋糕，回到家又在爸爸妈妈的注视下吹了蜡烛吃掉一个蛋糕，夏芝芝站在他家窗户下小声喊着焉栩嘉的名字的时候，他几乎是昏昏沉沉地就下了楼。  
“哎呀！”  
还在夏天的季节里，夏芝芝穿着短袖，她的身上有洗发水的香气，焉栩嘉凑过去，像是小狗一样闻了闻，“好香”  
夏芝芝愣了愣，像是被他吓到了，随即又笑起来，炫耀一样，“我才换的，好闻吗？”  
焉栩嘉在后面小声地说，“好闻的，芝芝”  
变声期的少年人声音低沉的像是拉响的管风琴，焉栩嘉在门口拉住夏芝芝的胳膊时她顿了顿，“你和你爸爸妈妈说了什么时候回去呀？”  
焉栩嘉凑过来吻他的时候她也没有反抗，只是看着焉栩嘉的眼睛，“这就是你的生日愿望吗，嘉嘉？”  
从小一直和她在一块玩的弟弟沉默地亲了亲她的脸颊，像是小朋友在索要一个吻。  
“哎呀”  
夏芝芝咯咯咯地笑了起来，“嘉嘉你会不会接吻呀？”  
她笑起来的时候睫毛弯弯曲曲地翘起来，两颗泪痣也扬起来，和她的嘴角一起扬起来。  
“我不会啊，芝芝”  
焉栩嘉难得的、像是小时候那样拉着他的芝芝姐姐的手撒起娇来，“你教我一下好不好？”  
然后他们接吻，楼道里昏黄的灯光听到了楼上住户的脚步声响起来，然后他们匆匆忙忙地钻进夏芝芝的家里。  
“叔叔阿姨还没回来吗？”  
夏芝芝把桌子上的蛋糕拿过来，焉栩嘉露出了一点为难的表情，“我爸妈...不会回来了呀”  
她笑嘻嘻地像是在说别人家的事，“他们早就离婚又成家啦”  
然后她用她细细长长的手指头戳在蛋糕上，甜腻的奶油涂在焉栩嘉的鼻尖上，又被夏芝芝用舌尖舔去，她正在认真地教她一起长大的弟弟应该如何接吻。  
她用干净的那只手去脱焉栩嘉的衣服，然后在他还在愣神的时候跨坐在了他的腰上，“姐姐今天教你哦，免费的，嘉嘉”

夏芝芝的腿间有一个秘密的花园，焉栩嘉被她抓住手往下摸的时候想，而现在，那个潮湿的、温暖的花园正在对自己发出邀请的信号。  
他听见夏芝芝在他耳边问，“嘉嘉，你操过人吗？”  
他想了想，老老实实地说没有，然后夏芝芝又笑起来，这让他感到有一些恼怒，“那没关系”  
夏芝芝像是这个世界上最厉害的老师，“我来教你”  
她教焉栩嘉捅进来，捅进她狭窄的、紧致的阴道里，然后在他无措地时候在他的腰上晃动起来，她俯下身来看着焉栩嘉的时候脸上带着笑意，“舒服吗嘉嘉？”  
他们在沙发上做爱，夏芝芝不吝惜她的喘息，她穿着的短裤里本来就没有穿内裤，挺翘的臀肉在焉栩嘉的手中，他几乎要沉迷于其中的手感了。  
“摸摸别的地方嘛，嘉嘉”  
夏芝芝像是在撒娇一样的把他的手覆上自己的胸，焉栩嘉想，他的那些疑问在这一刻都有了答案，夏芝芝的胸真的很软，她的乳头是粉红色的，他在抚摸夏芝芝的胸时她会把脖子高高的扬起来，然后他能看见的就是她像是蝴蝶的翅膀一样乱颤着的睫毛。

焉栩嘉回去的时候夏芝芝跑出来递给他一杯牛奶。  
“晚安哦，嘉嘉”  
她站在门口，湿润的嗓音像是闷热空气里飘下来的雨丝，“做个好梦”  
“晚安”  
焉栩嘉看着她，挥挥手，“晚安，芝芝”


End file.
